


【克御】那个隔音不好的廉价旅馆

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 阿水点的梗，虎头蛇尾，越写越沙雕，算了就这样吧……





	【克御】那个隔音不好的廉价旅馆

不悦的拉了拉领带，佐伯觉得闷热的天气不但让他有些喘不过气，更给心情平添了一份烦躁。

没有理会身后那人，他自顾自快步走向车子，手摸上车门把手的一瞬间胳膊却被拉住了。

“佐伯！”富有磁性的声音里微微带着怒意，紫色头发的伴侣一步向前把身体卡在他和车子之间阻挡了拉门的动作，“你到底在闹什么脾气？”

“并没有，御堂先生想多了。”尽力压下心底的焦躁，他皱着眉以脚尖在地上摩擦着，也并未抬头直视自己的恋人。

沉默了半晌，依然是年长的男人先开了口，语气里有着些微的犹豫和迟疑。

“……你……是不是因为那个社长看我的眼神……才……不愉快的……”

蓦地抬头，身材高大的年轻男子用手臂撑着车门，上身威压般逼近背靠车子的伴侣。

“哦？这不是还有些自觉么？”佐伯狭长的眼睛半眯着紧锁住脸已经开始发烫的专务，声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的。

“那么，为什么签完字还要主动把合同递过去让他碰到你的手？”

喉结动了一下，御堂像是被鹰盯住的兔子一样浑身动弹不得，“我……当时没有考虑那么多……”

叹了口气，名义上的上司半是无奈半是不满的又贴近了对方一些，喷出的吐息扫在那人面颊上，带着潮湿的炽热。

“我说您呐，到底什么时候才能够学会让人放心呢。”

他俯下身，用手垫在御堂的脑后，有些急切又霸道的把人压在车子上就开始索吻。

撬开那薄而柔软的唇，像是大漠里一周未饮水的人忽然见到了水源般吮噬着对方湿漉漉的舌，另一只手不由自主的绕到那人背后去摩挲着腰窝，腿也不自觉的顶进对方胯下。

察觉到不对的御堂一把推开他，脸色潮红的喘着气，眼里尽是责备，“你也稍微看看场合吧！这里可是公共停车场！别的不说，如果被刚签约公司的人看见了怎么办！”

打量着褐色西装裤下的微微鼓起和马甲下不停起伏的胸膛，佐伯觉得已经一刻都忍不了了，他把眉和唇角的弧度拉下几分，语气里带上两份落寞和一份受伤，“原来御堂先生比起我，更在意的还是别人的目光，亏我还幻想着什么时候能够正大光明的跟所有人宣布我们的关系……”

果不其然，被吃豆腐的那位瞬间气势就消了大半，嘴唇蠕动着却说不出什么安慰的话，看着眼神斜四十五度角向下微偏着头的年下恋人，心里涌起一股歉意。

“我……知道了……”

一张闭起眼睛嘴唇微张的俊脸凑了过来，佐伯的右手小幅度的挥了一下立刻搂住那人的腰，压下几乎要从心里溢出的笑，重新抱紧伴侣热切的亲吻了起来。

御堂乖乖的承受着对方的索取，虽然不情愿，还是任由那不听话的手在臀部捏来揉去，下体已经半勃，贴在紧紧靠过来的恋人的大腿上，他觉得有点窒息，身体也热到只想把被汗水沾湿的衣服都脱掉。

眼看那人身子越来越软几乎已经无法靠自己的力气站立，佐伯终于放开了他。

撩了下汗湿的额发，紫发男人打开车门就要往里钻，却被身后的人阻止了。

“干……什么？”略微有着慌乱的诧异，佐伯注意到御堂在遮掩双腿间的凸起。

就着车门的掩映，他欺身前去，装作不经意的压在那个小鼓包上。

“呜啊……你……嗯……”

腿一软，人就跌坐在真皮的车座上，年轻男人摆出一副纯良的面孔，故作吃惊，“御堂先生想要了吗？”

“才……才没有！！！这只是不可抗力！回家了！”气的甩开他的手，那人脸上却闪过尴尬的红晕。

“您确定这个样子可以坚持到回家？现在是晚高峰，算上可能的堵车时间，大概还有两个小时才能到家，我不觉得您在这种状态下——”说着他又用膝盖轻轻顶了一下对方明显已经完全勃起的部位，“——可以坚持那么久。”

“……啊……你……”声音都近乎呻吟，御堂的眼睛里泛起水光，不满又明显带着想要的表情看着他，“这究竟怪谁！明明就是你太不讲究地点和时间……”

“那边有个情人旅馆哦。”打断了那人的话，佐伯抬起下巴冲着西南方两栋建筑物阴影里闪着霓虹灯的一个门脸扬了下头。

心里一百万个不情愿，御堂还是在霸道恋人“车子还是旅馆选一个”的问题中妥协了。

佐伯克哉要做大概就算地震也无法阻止，更何况自己也不是完全不想要，虽然对于廉价旅馆有着本能的抗拒，起码有隐私保护的私密空间床上要比随时可能被发现的汽车后座靠谱一些。

他一边安慰着自己一边背过身不想被前台工作人员看到脸。

股间还是硬着，无奈下只好脱了西装外套搭在臂上遮掩。

到达所在房间的楼层，刚出电梯门，那人就开始动手动脚，御堂半推半就的跟恋人抱在一起，丝毫没注意到脚下陈年的木质地板在两人体重下发出的吱呀声以及昏暗走廊里一明一灭的灯管。

屋子里闪着幽暗的紫光，虽然床铺扑面一股子一言难尽的混杂了廉价香精的霉味儿，此刻已经无暇他顾沉浸在欲望中的两人却毫不在意。

抬手抽掉领带，御堂解着西装马甲的扣子，佐伯环住他一边吻着一边也努力的跟皮带和裤子作斗争。

硬起来的乳尖摩擦着埃及棉的衬衫，他难耐的唤着伴侣的名字，“佐……佐伯……”

“啊……我知道，您怎么比我还着急。”脸上带着戏谑的笑意，年下的恋人隔着内裤咬上了他的分身前端，用唾液把已经濡湿的布料舔的更加黏腻。

“呜啊……嗯……哈……”

腰背下是柔软的床铺而非什么坚硬的木质办公桌或大理石洗手台，环境是昏暗的专用于做爱的屋子而非随时会有人推门进来的会议厅或公共厕所。对这样的状况感到放松，御堂没有像平时那样过分压抑自己的声音和欲望，他的双腿缠上佐伯的后背，挺动身体把胯部往前送。

这么主动的伴侣可不多见，亚麻色头发的男人动情的抚摸着掌下恰到好处的肌肉，指尖剥落对方衣服的同时，一寸寸轻柔的蹭过他的腰腹。

似是被摸得有些痒了，御堂推开那人的手忍不住轻笑了起来。

“快点进来。”他不想表现的过于急不可耐，可是欲望无法掩藏，期待被填满被顶撞被翻搅到神志不清的心情比任何时候都要强烈。

“我知道了。”松开嘴里含着的东西，褪下对方已经湿透的内裤，完全勃起的沉重性器就弹跳着打在小腹上，连带耻毛都被溢出的透明液体沾湿了。

微微红了脸，御堂侧过头去，眼睛看向一边。

无法对这样的表情无动于衷，年轻的男人再次俯身吻了上去。

不需要过多开拓，已非常契合的身体很容易就结合在了一起。

房间里两人的喘息此起彼伏，床铺也随着激烈的动作发出摇摇欲坠的“惨叫”，正当御堂觉得飘飘然已经有些快要登顶，佐伯却忽然停了下来。

“嗯？”不解的看着对方，他忍不住扭了扭腰，用后穴夹了一下深埋在内部的那根东西。

快感聚集在下腹，刹车般戛然而止让他难受的差点想推倒恋人自己骑上去。

可像是没明白他的肢体暗示，硬热的柱体反而抽了出去。

浑身上下，由内到外都瞬间空虚，御堂皱起了眉，抬头盯着佐伯的动作。

对方的状况显然也没有好到哪里，下体胀硬成一个直角，Acquire Association的社长却无视身体的诉求穿上拖鞋就去拿公文包。

“佐伯！你不会这种时候忽然想起来有工作要处理吧！”又急又气，他忍不住喊了出来。

“啊？您在想什么呢？我可不是那种会把工作带来酒店的人。”错愕的打量着躺在床上有些不满的伴侣，男人笑了起来，“放心，只是会让您更舒服的道具。”

心里的那一点点小情绪慢慢化开，下一秒他又紧张的屏住了呼吸。

这种事情上佐伯克哉从不骗人，可许久之前留下的心理阴影还是让他在听到道具两个字的时候瑟缩了一下。

从公文包里摸出了一个盒子，亚麻色头发的男人利索的拆了包装把那个透明的东西冲他挥了一下，“狼牙套，知道这个么，御堂先生？”

震惊的睁大双眼，床上的人僵直了脊背，“你！不会早有预谋今天要……要……用吧？”

“怎么会呢？只是一直都准备着罢了。”

“！！！！！”

明明这答案更加脱离常识，戴眼镜的男人却如同回答喝茶还是咖啡一般理所应当。

看了一眼那个带着无数突起，貌似尖利实则柔软的橡胶套子，御堂吞了吞口水，夹紧了腿。

“你明明向来连一层薄薄的安全套都不愿意带，这么厚的东西……”

“所以说，为了让您舒服，我可是牺牲了很多呢。”

微笑着，佐伯抓过他的手，“那么——帮我带上如何？”

脸红着，御堂翻转了套子的外缘，把空气挤出去，慢慢套在了恋人粗大的性器上。

本身已经足够雄伟的阳物又裹了一层长满刺的橡胶制品，看起来简直就像个狼牙棒。

更何况那“狼牙棒”还示威般的在他眼前又跳了一下。

撇过头去不想看那东西，红晕却烧到了耳尖，手指也微微有些抖。

“这么期待么？”浅笑着，佐伯把他的身体翻过去以趴跪的姿势压在床上。

“闭嘴！你……啊……”

更多羞愤的话在那东西破开穴口的一瞬全变成了呻吟。

柔软且富有弹性的刺摩擦着内壁的褶皱，仿佛有人用鸡毛掸子骚着他无法触碰到的地方，身体刹那间收紧，却只是加剧了这种无助感。

几乎立刻就软了腰，他的上身趴下去贴着床铺，只有臀部被身后的人扶着才没一起垮下去。

“啊啊……佐……佐伯……哇……呜啊……”

伴着床铺的吱呀声，支离破碎的呻吟不断从口中溢出，连带眼角也滑落泪滴。

内部每一条沟壑每一处敏感点都被照顾着，御堂忍不住勾起脚趾攥住了床单。

“真紧啊，果然很舒服吗？”

快速在甬道里进出着，感觉身下的人不但幽穴更加湿润顺滑，整个身体都变得柔软，佐伯抱住面前白皙光洁的后背在上面印下细碎的吻。

“啊啊啊……太……太……不……不行……已……经……”

身体痉挛着，御堂感觉那些小刺简直要戳到心里去，过度的刺激和快感从下肢升腾而起，沿着脊柱攀爬，最终汇聚成灭顶的旋涡在体内不断冲撞。

他闭上眼睛，准备迎接即将到来的射精，忽然，屋子左侧的墙壁传来敲击声。

拳头不耐烦的大力砸在隔音不好的空心墙壁上传来闷响，彰显了对面那人的不满。

身体一激灵，他生生咽下一声呻吟，却又在下一秒的会心一顶中无法控制得又叫了出来。

走廊里传来动静，屋门被大力拍着，“声音就不能小点吗？”

不只是脸瞬间红透，御堂浑身都泛起了高热的粉色，他一把抓过被子咬在口中，呜呜呜的把头埋进棉制织物里。

“啊，知道了。”佐伯回答着，带着恶劣的笑弯着眼睛看身下的人不住颤抖却再也不愿发出一丝声音。

坏心的摆着腰，亚麻色头发的男人前后左右在已经收得更紧的窄穴内磨蹭着，满意的看到那人大腿肌肉绷紧，连带垂在身前的囊袋都收成两颗小圆球。

一下下撞在前列腺的位置，他又伸手捏住了对方的乳尖，不断轻挑慢捻的捏着。

“唔唔唔唔唔！嗯嗯！”

从被子里略略抬起头，御堂偏过身子满眼泪花的看着他，带了两分不满和三分恳求。

“想射了吗？您不说出来我怎么知道您想要什么呢？”佐伯不轻不重的顶在敏感点上，一脸真诚。

“呜呜呜呜呜！”

果然还是个变态，就不该因为选了旅馆放松警惕的。

御堂气愤的咬紧被角，生怕一不小心再次叫出声来。

快感已经到达极限，每一下顶撞都在临界点上，偏偏佐伯拿捏的正好，这个速度恰恰处于不会爆发的边缘。

如果松开嘴里的东西，一定又会被那男人捉弄成无法控制的呻吟，他气的收紧括约肌，死死箍住深埋在内部的“狼牙棒”，并顺势抬起臀部摆起腰。

“蜜豆……你……”

呼吸瞬间也粗重了起来，那男人的手掐住他的屁股，连指节都陷进肉里，两人博弈般在床上你来我往。

最终还是力气耗尽，御堂认命般重新瘫倒在床上，泪眼盈盈的望着坏心的恋人，从鼻腔里发出似哭似怨的呜咽。

被这样的眼神看的心都要化了，佐伯放松了身体，从后面抱住他，“不要哭，孝典……我……爱……你……”

身体一颤，一股暖流从心底涌向四肢百骸，不自觉就张了口，“克……克哉……我……我也……”

身后那人的速度瞬间加快，已经无法考虑别的，情动而起的声音随着越来越强烈的快感拔高，最终在震天的砸门声中，两人一起喘息着射了出来。

御堂已经不记得自己是在怎样羞耻的心情中回到的住所，他一边第三次刷着牙，一边恶狠狠的瞪着抱臂倚在门框上一脸看笑话表情的恋人。

“不要用这种眼神看我嘛，舒服到忘记周围环境的人可是你。”

“你！！！！！今天晚上不许进卧室！去睡沙发！！！”嘴里的泡沫差点喷到镜子上，他含了口水又狠狠吐掉。

“哎？爽完了就翻脸？真是令人伤心啊……”

“佐伯克哉！！！”压下心头的怒火，御堂平复了下呼吸，“去把今天穿过的衣服全部丢掉，收拾完了我会考虑让你睡床的。”

——穿着居家服在屋外等了半小时也没被放进门，最后只好打车去本多家睡了一夜的佐伯在心里暗暗发誓，接下来的周末，一定要让某个人直不起腰……

END.


End file.
